chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Macie Petrelli
Macie Isabella Petrelli is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 2: Reflections. She will be the adoptive daughter of Simon Petrelli, and the biological younger twin sister of Aubrey Petrelli. She will possess the abilities of Aura Precognition, Wing Production and Pyrokinetic Saliva. Appearance Macie will be small and slight as an infant and as a child, with thick dark brown hair and light brown eyes. She will eventually outgrow her shortness and will stand at 5'9 by the time she's fully grown, but she will always be slim built, with a narrow waist and a petite figure. Her eyes will remain the same colouring, but her hair will darken, until it's become black. Her skin will also tan easily, like Aubrey. She will dress quite simply as a child, but as she'll grow, her taste will change and she'll tend to choose shorter and more flirtatious clothes. Abilities Macie's first ability will be Aura Precognition. This will mean that she will be able to see the futures of others as auras and symbols which appear around them. The ability will be reflexive, activating every time she sees someone, and she won't be able to deactivate it. She won't know instinctively what each aura means, but she'll learn to interpret them. The auras will also change, if the future changes, and can grow in detail as an event comes closer. They will also occasionally change as she grows closer to that person, but this is rarer. She will never predict her own future using this ability. Her second ability will be Wing Production. Unlike with others who possess this ability, her own wings will be delicate and insect-like, instead of bird-like. The thin and flimsy wings will appear from her shoulder blades whenever she wills them to, but she'll need to have her shoulders bare to use them, since they won't be strong enough to tear through clothing. They'll vanish without a trace when not in use. She will only be able to give herself wings, not others Her third and final ability will be Pyrokinetic Saliva. When she wills it to, her saliva will become pyrokinetic, and she will be able to spit out fire. She will be able aim it and spit it out accurately, burning a target, and her spit will be able to travel much further than normal. When the ability is not in use, her saliva would be completely normal, and will resemble a normal person's. It also wouldn't burn or harm her at all, even in use. Family *Biological mother - Lexia Caston *Biological father - Hugh Michaels *Adoptive father - Simon Petrelli *Older twin brother - Aubrey Petrelli *Younger adoptive sister - Jay Petrelli History Macie and her twin will be put up for adoption immediately, since their parents will be in their teens and will feel that they are too young to be able to raise a child properly. Both children will be adopted by Simon Petrelli. Macie will manifest her abilities as an infant, and she will gain a younger adoptive sister, Jay Petrelli, when she is 3. Jay will also be 3 at the time. Etymology Macie is an English name which means "place of Maccius". Her middle name, Isabella, is a Latinate form of the Hebrew name Elizabeth, which means "my God is a vow". Her adoptive surname, Petrelli, is Greek in origin, and means "rock". Her biological mother's surname, Caston, may be derived from Cayce, a place name, while her father's surname, Michaels, means "who is like God?". Category:Characters Category:Future Characters Category:Lowri's Characters.